User blog:DarkClaw3/Villains for Super Smash Bros. Switch?
So, unless you've been living under a rock for the past few weeks, there's almost no doubt you've head of the new Super Smash Bros. game coming to the Switch. And, much like with the last game (well, really, every game in the series) everybody and their grandma is theorizing just who and how many characters we'll be getting for this new game. The WiiU and 3DS character trailers alone generated more hype than anything else I can recall back in 2014 (we were all screaming with joy when we saw that Mega Man reveal for the first time, don't lie), so we can already expect the next batch of trailers to be just as good, if not better. Hell, we already know the Inklings, who've been requested since the day Splatoon '' dropped, are on board this time around, so it seems that Nintendo is fully invested in giving the fans everything they want to see in what is certainty the biggest Smash yet. So, for fairly obvious reasons, I want to take a look at the kind of villains we can expect to see in the next game. '''Update: For future reference, ALL previous characters, villains and heroes, have returned for ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. So nobody's been cut, to be precise. I'll keep things up to date as more info is revealed. ' Returning Characters Bowser Yeah, this one is as obvious as obvious gets. Bowser is a staple Nintendo character and arguably the most famous video game villain of all time, and was even supposed to be part of the original N64 game, before console limitations pushed him out. Removing Bowser from Smash would be like removing a finger. It would hurt and doesn't make much sense. In all other aspects, there really isn't much about Bowser to change as well. The only thing I need to see is his wedding tux as an alternate skin. That would be cool. Bowser Jr. The spoiled brat of the Koopa Kingdom was certainly an unexpected addition to the cast of WiiU and 3DS, if only because, personally, I think that Mario really does not need any more reps than it already has. I mean, it had six characters already (including Dr. Mario and Rosalina), and ten overall if we include the greater universe characters as well. So, Jr. wasn't really needed or wanted, but he certainly isn't a bad character to play as, and is truly unique from the other fighters in the sense that his alternate skins are all different characters with different introductions, despite all playing the same. Wario He's mean, he's keen, and the only thing he thinks about is, sweet, sweet green, Wario isn't going to leave any time soon, especially with the upcoming ''WarioWare Gold headed to the 3DS. Captain Falcondorf Another obvious one. Ganondorf/Ganon dates back as early as Bowser, and, while not as popular, still ranks among Nintendo's top villains with flying colors. Still, even with how well known he is, in Smash, he's sadly nothing more than a clone character that saps away everything that was cool and fun about Captain Falcon. If I must be honest, if Ganondorf was any other character, I wouldn't mind seeing him cut from the series, like all the other Melee clones. Even so, the reveal trailer of the game brings up an interesting question about Ganondorf with one seemingly simple detail. You see, Link's design has shifted from his appearance in Twilight Princess to Breath of the Wild. Makes sense, since BotW is easily the more popular game, and it can be assumed that Zelda's design will move in that direction as well. However, in case you don't remember, Ganondorf did not appear in the game, meaning he did not get an updated look as well. So, what does this mean? Is he getting a new design just for Smash? Is he staying the same, because the BotW designs are just alts are something? Is he getting cut? Who really knows at this point. However, if he does get a new design, it would be great for him to get a new, Ganondorfy move set to go with it. Update: Ganondorf has obviously returned, and this time around, he is based off of his Ocarina of Time look. He also has an updated Final Smash, and ACTUALLY uses his sword in combat. Sweet. ''' King Dedede There's no doubt that Dedede will return to clobbah the competition in Smash 5. After all, he's the only villain who's actually been around since the original (okay, that was a cameo in the Dream Land stage, but still). While nothing major needs to be improved with him, for the love of God, can we please, please have Swole Dedede as his Final Smash? I've always found it a problem that many Smash characters don't have Final Smashes that relate to what they could or can do in the games (Mario, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, etc), so it would be great to have a super-sized Dedede that smashes up the stage like Giga Bowser. The fans would be dying to see this. '''Update: Dedede's Final Smash (sadly) is not Swole Dedede, but rather a freaking cage match with Masked Dedede, which is almost as cool. Meta Knight While not as evil as his competitors, Meta Knight has still had enough prominent antagonistic roles to qualify as both one of Kirby's best friends and worst enemies. And with him being one of three Kirby reps and one of the franchise's four most recurring characters, its unlikely that he's going away. Nothing about him really needs to change, either. He's perfectly badass the way he is. Dark Pit Now, this one is more debatable. Dark Pit, while he's fun and all, is more likely to be on the chopping block than most other fighters, given his status as a clone character that could be reduced to an alternate skin for Pit. Heck, that was the original idea before he was fleshed out as his own thing. He isn't a bad character, of course, but he's just so easy to remove that its hard not to consider it. Plus, even his Final Smash is just a redesigned version of Zelda/Sheik's Light Arrow. Wolf O'Donnell Now, if Wolf returns, I imagine that not everyone will be cheering and clapping, but I certainty would be. Wolf may be a clone of Fox, but, back in Brawl, he was still enough of his own thing and varied on his rival's moveset enough that he was fun and worthwhile. Honestly, I'd rather bring him back than Falco, but I'm willing to accept his moves as custom options for Fox. Mewtwo Here comes the big one. Mewtwo's sudden disappearances and reappearances in the franchise have always been a source of amusement for me. He gets pushed out of the original, debuts in Melee after 700 matches, gets seemingly removed for Brawl, and was absent from the WiiU/3DS version until he got revived by DLC. As for whether he'll appear or not this time, I have no idea. Smash Bros. is one of Mewtwo's most prominent video games appearances, most notably because Melee was one of the first games to portray him as a villain, justifying how Nintendo had done so for so long. If the series is as content with showing Mewtwo as a villain as it was back then, it would certainly be fun to see him take up the role in a story mode of some sort. But we'll expand on that later. Ridley (YES, SERIOUSY) After years and years of requests, Ridley has finally received his chance to smash. Firstly, he is HUGE (even bigger than Bowser!) and has about as many Ridley moves as you can expect; streaming fire breath, slicing apart opponents, impaling fighters with his tail, grinding people against the stage, etc. His final smash is just as excessively brutal as one should expect, with him throwing his opponents onto Samus' Gunship and then blowing them up. He gets bonus points for FREAKING KILLING MARIO AND MEGA MAN IN THE TRAILER. Jesus, I think Mega Man 11 might get delayed because of that. King K. Rool (WHAT?!) Holy crap. Nintendo is truly bent on servicing the HECK out of it's fans this year. King K. Rool, after years and years of absence, has been selected for this year's roster, and is not playing around. His moveset is an all out homage to his ridiculous antics throughout the years, with his crown throwing from DKC, the blunderbuss from DKC2 and copter-pack from DKC3, his boxing skills from DK64, and a Final Smash in which he uses the Blast-O-Matic to obliterate both his opponents and all of DK Island. I tell ya, his Kroc is gonna rock the whole battlefield. And he'd better be the main villain of the next DK game, too. Dark Samus Samus' evil cone has entered the battlefield and is ready to throw down. Sure, she's merely a darker and probably stronger and slower echo of Samus, but how cool is it that we have gotten not one, but TWO villains from the Metroid franchise this year? New Contestants Marx This is an unexpected one. I think anyone would've been seen as crazy back in the day if they tried suggesting Marx of all characters for Smash, but, after Kirby Star Allies revived him, I'd say he has a decent shot. His vast moveset in the aforementioned game is more than enough to build upon for a fighting game; tossing his ball, gliding with his wings, conjuring vines (much like Palutena's Side A), grabbing people with his non-existent hands and rolling on them, etc, and his final Smash could consist of any of the crazy moves he pulls off in his second form and/or Marx Soul. Plus, he might end up being the only Kirby ''character who does not have multiple jumps. Dr. Coyle This one's super unlikely. ''ARMS is no doubt going to have at least one rep for Smash, but, as we can probably all tell, it will probably go to generic protagonists 1 and 2; Spring Man and Ribbon Girl. Not that they're bad or anything, but it seems a bit of a shame that they'll be given the obvious nomination in favor of more creative characters like Min Min or Kid Cobra. With this in mind, Coyle almost definitely doesn't have a chance. However, I have a faint hope that the ''ARMS ''fighters may end up in a sort of Bowser Jr. situation, in which they can appear as alternate skins. Again, considering the different playstyles of each fighter, its unlikely, but I'd like to see Coyle in the game, even as just an alternate skin. Category:Blog posts